The Diary A GerIta Story
by BadKitty2169
Summary: Italy finds Germany's diary...only to find Germany has been hiding a few secrets...


Italy looked down at the diary. He felt bad for reading it but it had just been lying there on Germany's desk. It was so tempting! It wasn't often Germany ever said anything to Italy. In fact, he had been more and more distant lately. It worried Italy. Did Germany not like him anymore? He started to tear up at the thought. He didn't want to lose Germany! Not ever. Even if Germany didn't love him like Italy did, he still wanted to be his friend no matter what. Italy flipped through the pages looking for something more resent in his diary. Maybe something that would give him a clue on why Germany was acting so weird lately. He kept flipping through when he saw an entry from today. He stopped and read the page. _**Dear Diary, It vas just another normal day. Italy almost blew his head off vith a grenade und could barely finish one lap. I groan inwardly at ze thought of today's training. I avoke today to find Italy sleeping in mein (my) bed AGAIN. He vas sighing "Ve~" quietly in his sleep. He is so cute. Vhat am I thinking? Vhere is mein head today? All I could think of vas vhy Italy sleeps vith me so often. It is veird…downright odd really. Zhen again he IS Italy. I guess zhat's vhy I like him so much. He's not like anyone I have ever met. People alvays ask me vhy I like Italy. My response? I have no idea. I just do. But sometimes, he drives me crazy! He is very dependent on me und (and) Japan. He also has a severe case of autopobia (fear of solitude). Maybe zhat is vhy I constantly find him sleeping in mein bed. At first I vas absolutely shocked he tried to sleep in mein bed so I threw him out of mein room immediately. But, I had heard him outside ze door crying so I invited him back in. I felt bad. Zhis one time I thought I could try to cure his phobia by sleeping on ze couch downstairs but vhen I voke up zhere he vas again. Saying: **__**"Good Morning Germany!"**__** So I gave in and just let him sleep vith me. Maybe I am a little harsh on him sometimes, but it's only because I care for him. He's such a dummkopf (idiot) sometimes though! Could I really fix someone who is hell bent on being zhis dumb! Vhy did he alvays make feel zhis vay? Extremely angry und extremely vorried all at ze same time. Gah! It makes mein head hurt. But, no matter how much I complain about Italy, I still…I still care for him deeply. He has made me feel a bit happier vhenever he is around. He also adds to mein stress level. But I guess it isn't so bad. It's nice to have him here. I just vish I could tell him zhis myself. Maybe then he von't feel as lonely…maybe I von't feel as lonely….**_

"Vhat do you think you're doing vith mein diary Italy? Put it down now!"

An angry German voice commanded had looked up and squeaked: _"AHH! I'm-a sorry Germany! You have-a been acting so-a weird lately and I knew you wouldn't tell me so I thought…I'm-a so sorry!" _The German man had been shocked by his response. He didn't know that Italy even remotely worried about him at all. This thought made him gain a light flush of pink on his cheeks. **"Nein (no). I-I'm sorry Italy. I didn't know zhat I vas making you vorried. I just have been feeling a bit off lately is all…." **The Italian smiled brightly at Germany. _"Ve~! Of COURSE I care Germany! You are my friend!" _**"Oh…ja (yes) your friend. Right." **Germany felt kind of hurt by this comment but he didn't dare let that show on his face. He didn't want to upset Italy anymore than he already has. Germany sighed. **"Vell…vhat did you read in mein diary? I need to know. Zhere is some personal stuff in zhere I didn't vant you to see und I need to know if you read it." **A blush crept up on Italy's face. _"I-I uh read your-a entry from today Germany..." _ Germany blushed a deep shade of red. There was a long silence before Italy came up to Germany and hugged him. Germany tensed at first but then he relaxed. Then Italy carefully stepped up on his tippy-toes and whispered to Germany: _"Germany…if you-a loved me you could-a have just told me…because I-a…well…Ti amo troppo (I love you too)." _Germany froze at those words. His heart began to race he didn't know what to say so he grabbed Italy's waist and pulled him into a kiss. It was gentle, and passionate but rough and angry all wrapped into one. The German pulled away and said **"You drive me crazy you know zhat Italy?" **_"I know! It's only because I love you so much!" _ They both blushed while chuckling. _**But I can't help but love you.**_They both thought silently to themselves.**  
**


End file.
